


What are we doing, Eleonora?

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, SKAM, incantava - Freeform, skam italia - Freeform, skamit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: An alternate version of Eleonora and Edoardo's first kiss. Set in some hazy timeline that does not exist. You catch my drift, right?





	What are we doing, Eleonora?

Eleonora’s eyes were tracking the moving lights of traffic, lighting up the streets below her as she stood on a ledge so far above Rome, it felt like she could just about see the entire city extending in front of her eyes.

“What is this place?” Eleonora asked thoughtfully, hugging herself tighter when a cool breeze of night air made her shiver. She tore her gaze away from the view, turning to stare at Edoardo beside her.

“This is one of the viewpoints for tourists, not really something locals are interested in. But it’s pretty deserted during the night,” Edoardo explained, glancing at his watch. Sure enough, it was three in the morning - not really an ideal time for foreign tourists to crowd his favorite spots.

“Ah,” Eleonora whispered, cracking a smile at the thought of the masses of tourists walking around the streets of Rome in tidy lines, just like kindergarteners. 

For a moment, they fell into a welcome silence, taking in the life of the city below them. 

“Are you cold?” Edoardo asked, already taking off his jacket.

Eleonora shook her head, though she knew she was lying. “No, I-”

But Edoardo was already taking off his jacket, gently placing it onto Eleonora’s shoulders, amused at the sight of the slender girl nearly drowning into the jacket that was far too large for her. Without even realizing, Edoardo stayed there, mere inches away from the girl, his hands still placed on her shoulders.

Eleonora was avoiding Edoardo’s gaze, tying up her hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were fixed on her own feet, knowing that when she would look up, Edoardo was there waiting.

“What are we doing, Eleonora?” Edoardo whispered, his words nearly getting lost in the wind.

Eleonora cleared her throat, slowly looking up at the boy. Edoardo’s eyes were serious, his expression full of questions Eleonora had left unanswered for weeks on end. 

“What do you mean?”

“We always do this. We go out, we talk, and each time we swear that this will be the last time. But we both know that we can’t stay away. I can’t stay away, Eleonora,” Edoardo said, his expression hardening at the possibility of Eleonora being capable of staying away, because the boy knew that staying away from her would be like tearing his own flesh. Even if seeing her was just like this, only talking, avoiding eye contact in the dark, never really answering the questions they both pondered.

“I just…” Eleonora’s words died on her own lips, and she shook her head. “I’m just scared. I feel like you’re about to mess up my  _entire_  life. And I yours.”

The words stung even though Edoardo knew they were true. Their situation was far too complicated, and that was the exact reason Edoardo had never dared to even touch Eleonora, scared of even looking at her the wrong way. And yet Edoardo couldn’t stay away, torturing himself days on end, never getting the peace he so craved.

 _“What’s a little mess?”_ Edoardo could hear himself whisper before he could stop the words from dropping off of his lips. And when they did, they both froze.

Slowly, Edoardo’s hand rose from Eleonora’s shoulder to her cheek, his touch soft on her flushed cheek. And slowly he got rid of the distance between the two of them, his lips nearly reaching Eleonora’s. 

Eleonora’s heart was racing so fast it felt like it could just about jump out of her chest when Edoardo’s other hand slowly rose up to cup her face, pulling her closer in the dark. For a moment they stayed there, holding each other. Eleonora could feel Edoardo’s lips nearly brushing hers as he breathed.

And then, after a few excruciating moments Edoardo kissed her, knowing that he had just created a mess neither of them could ever get out of. But finally, the ache in his chest was gone, and he felt at peace.


End file.
